


Possession

by awritersdaydream



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Dominance, F/M, Jealousy, Submission, Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritersdaydream/pseuds/awritersdaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Malcolm feels jealous after seeing Vanessa with Dorian Gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Penny Dreadful fic. I love Vanessa and Malcolm's dynamic and this was just something that popped into my head. Side-note: this takes place post-finale. Enjoy!

She feels his eyes burning into the nape of her neck. 

He does not dare join their party, though she believes his reasoning pertains more to his underlying hostility towards Dorian Gray than anything else. She laughs as she pours them both tea, her hands oddly steady considering the hysterical tremor in her chest. It has been months since they found Mina, and since then, their relationship changed from troubled father and daughter figures into something more--something Vanessa likes to acknowledge during the day, and Malcolm relishes in the night.

She shares one more gracious laugh with Dorian, her head thrown back slightly in delight. They have been engaging in afternoons with tea for weeks now, their relationship reverting back to when they first met, when conversations and light chatter dominated their incentives. 

“I should be going,” he tells her, drinking the last bit of his tea and standing. She walks him to the door, still aware of Sir Malcolm’s eyes, and Dorian promises to be back at the same time next week. She smiles and says she looks forward to it before closing the door. As soon as it clicks shut, he speaks.

“He’s quite charming,” he comments, and Vanessa has known him long enough to recognize the hints of ire in his tone.

She walks back into the sitting room, refusing to entertain any notions he has brewing. He follows her in, his pace even, his footsteps heavy. She fixes herself another cup of tea and stands near his desk. 

“I suppose he is,” she replies and sips the warm liquid. 

“He is coming over again next week, is that correct?”

She swallows. “Yes, it is.”

In three strides he is in front of her, his large stature towering over hers. Immediately, her hands tremble, the tea cup no longer feeling light between her fingers. Slowly, he takes it from her unsteady hands and places it down on his desk.

“Dorian Gray is allowed to come here as many times as he likes,” he whispers, his head inclined so closely to hers that she feels his breath on her lips. “As long as he understands his place.”

She looks up at him, her heart beating erratically. She knows what he will say next, can see the fire in his eyes, the twitching need in his lips. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea of what you mean,” she lies.

She reaches back to grab the tea he took away but he stops her before she even gets close. All at once, his left hand captures her wrist while his right settles between her legs, his body heavy against hers.

“You’re mine,” he growls, his hand moving against her sex in a way that makes her feel faint. Malcolm is never one to show such ownership, especially towards her, but something about the air of Dorian Gray seems to always involuntarily put most people on edge. 

She nods in agreement, her eyes never leaving his despite the immense burning in her cheeks. Her mind spins while her body enjoys the calloused touch of his hands, the complete control over her senses. 

It is the only possession that she will allow; the only force that she will permit to overwhelm.


End file.
